The Rise of Kurosaki Ichigo
by munkenlad
Summary: After being powerless for 2 years. Ichigo Kurosaki's life is thrown back into the world of Shinigami. How will Ichigo deal with the upcoming Quincy Invasion, his heritage, his transition to his full potential and seeing a certain raven haired midget after 2 years of separation? And will everyone make it out in one piece? Multi-Chap, Canon based with own plot, Ichiruki, M for now.


Hey everyone! Munkenlad here. After scouting many-a-fanfic I finally got motivated enough to start my own multi-Chapter! I have a fairly good idea where I want this story to go and I will try to update as regularly as I can. This will be quite canon eccentric with ichiruki as I feel honestly feel AU/Vampire stuff seems to be taking over this site as late.

Also the Title is more temporary for now unless I decide it fits well enough.

I look foward to hearing your feedback!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

 **Chapter 1: The calling of the King**

Karakura Town was silent on a chilly tuesday morning. Too cold for even the delinquents to hang out and cause trouble. Yet alone on the empty streets stood one orange haired teenager.

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at his watch, it read 2:56am.

'Damn, gotta stop losing track of time' he thought to himself. He had been wandering the streets alot lately, just quietly contemplating what his life had become since losing his powers. At first it was fine, not being able to see spirits or hear the war cry of hollows but after 2 years of powerlessness it had finally taken it's toll.

Ichigo had come to the point where the living world no longer served him purpose. It wasn't that he thought he was too good for it or anything but it was just after becoming a shinigami he had actually felt alive.

Now he was a mere shadow of his former self and it made him feel useless. Ichigo was over watching Chad, Orihime and Ishida run out of the classroom for "bathroom breaks", while he sat in class like a normal student. It bothered him greatly.

But what bothered him most was lack of contact with a certain raven haired shinigami.

He thought of her daily. Wondering what she was upto, whether she had gotten a promotion she clearly deserved or if her brother had in fact released a little bit of the stick that seemed to be in ass. ut what bothered him was she had the ability to get a gigai. So why didn't come and see him? These thoughts were once again spiralling in his head when suddenly a portal opened right in front of his eyes.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Not since he has lost his power had he seen anything supernatural or out of the ordinary since his power loss yet there stood a portal clear to his very eyes.

Out stood a young girl. Ichigo thought she looked no older than 17. She had spiky hair with a ponytail. She was wearing a vest with a heavy fur collar and a skirt. She gracefully glides out of the portal on steps right in front of Ichigo.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?! Ichigo demanded. Said girl simply stayed silent, locking eyes with him...

before kicking him in the face.

"Arghhhh what the hell?! Who just kicks someone in the head?!" Ichigo screamed before having a flash thought of Rukia.

"Shut up and listen, that is no way to talk ot a lady, jackass. My name is Mera Hiuchigashima and I have orders for you to come with me." The entirety of this said without her losing eye contact with Ichigo.

"And why would I do that? When I know nothing of who you are or who you take orders from?" Said Ichigo simply. "And how can I even see you?"

Mera looked contemplative for a second. "The reason you can see me is because _he_ wills it and you do not get a say in the matter." Said Mera. Ichigo looks dumbfounded, "What you are saying is I don't get a say in whether I want to go with you or not?" Mera just shrugs "yep. Then again if someone from my dimension tells you to do something, you generally do it for your own best interest. You are also ordered to speak with your father regarding your past and who you truly are."

"Psst I already know who I am, Shinigami and hollow hybrid. Or should I say was." Ichigo looked down sadly. "Idiot" came the response. Ichigo looked up wide eyed. "You are much more than that, speak to your father. You have 48 hours before I come to retrieve you so we can restore your power." Ichigo's eyes bulged out of his head. The sheer thought of his powers returning was impossible! Not even Urahara, one of the greatest minds soul society has ever seen could restore them. Now this young girl says her group can?! Who was she?!

"That's impossible, my powers were lost after I defeated Aizen." said Ichigo finally. only to be met with the same idiot response as earlier. "It's not possible for any being here to restore them." She said as she walked back towards the portal. "But it is easy if you are the King of Souls. who is looking forward to meeting you." She stopped at the portal with her back still turned "Oh and you are not to mention that little part to anyone, your father already knows we were coming." She jumped into the portal and in a flash and a _pop_ , it was gone.

Ichigo just stood in pure shock, wide eyed. Ichigo had learned during his shinigami days that no one had ever seen the King and yet, his first sight of the supernatural in 2 years and he was going to restored by him?! AND HIS IDIOT OF A FATHER KNEW ABOUT IT?!

Ichigo walked back to the clinic in a Daze. He wouldn't punch his father, Not yet. He would wait till after class tomorrow as for now he needed rest. But one thing he knew for sure...

Tomorrow was going to be pretty damn interesting.


End file.
